Harto
by DaylightDark
Summary: La vida que llevaban hasta ese día terminó sobrepasando los límites de la paciencia de Ranma, así que, harto de todo, decide dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y acabar la fatídica situación que debía de soportar día a día junto a su prometida.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba harto.

Con un último golpe sacó volando al chico de la pañoleta, el único de sus estúpidos rivales que había aguantado hasta ese segundo. Hace unos instantes atrás, los pretendientes de ambos les tendieron una emboscada, pero los dos habían logrado detenerlos a costa de golpes. La mayoría de estos, por no decir todos, fueron propinados por el joven de la trenza.

Momentos antes de la llegada del grupo, los prometidos habían estado charlando muy cómodamente mientras se dirigían a su hogar. Ranma había bajado de la reja para que hablaran más cómodos, aunque fueran solo temas triviales.

Eran contadas las ocasiones en que ambos compartían momentos de ese tipo, y, al igual que siempre, cuando más lograban acercarse, aparecía el grupo de adolescentes a arruinarlo todo. Y esto ya tenía exasperado al chico.

Luego de deshacerse de Ryoga, Ranma retomó su rumbo, caminando a grandes zancadas, las cuales Akane intentaba seguir a duras penas.

El tramo del camino que les quedaba lo recorieron en silencio. Él, debido a su enfado, y ella con temor a que este aumentara. La chica no tenía claro que era lo que lo tenía de ese modo, aunque sospechaba que estaba relacionada con el ataque de sus "prometidos", ya que antes de aquello, ella y Ranma iban charlando bastantes felices. No se explicaba bien la razón, pero decidió que era mejor esperar a que el chico se tranquilizara para hablar.

Mientras ambos iban camino a su hogar, unas gotas empezaron a caer del cielo, haciendo que una bella y exuberante pelirroja hiciera acto de presencia. Perfecto, lo único que le faltaba al pobre.

Añadiendo eso a su lista de desgracias, Ranma tiró bruscamente del brazo a su prometida para llegar pronto a casa. Ya no podía aguantar más toda la rabia que tenía contenida.

Cuando entraron a la casa, el joven soltó el brazo de la chica, el cual tenía marcados los dedos de él, y sin quiera saludar a la familia se dirigió al dojo a descargar su ira.

Los presentes miraron a Akane con duda, esperando a que ella les explicara que había enojado a Ranma esta vez, y por qué venía como chica.

-Lo lamento, yo tampoco entiendo que le pasa a Ranma.-Dijo Akane.

-Pero algo debe haber sucedido, ¿No? -El tío Genma la miraba expectante, intentando pensar en algo que lo hubiera molestado, bueno, a parte de que estuviera convertido en chica. -¿Se encontraron con alguien en el camino?

-Pues sí, sus prometidas aparecieron junto a Ryoga y Kuno, así que peleamos con ellos. -Dijo Akane algo molesta al recordar cómo la joven de china se lanzaba a los brazos de Ranma.- Pero esto ya había sucedido otras veces, y él no se había enojado tanto...

Todos los que estaban en la habitación intercambiaron miradas, preguntándose que era lo que había alterado al joven practicante de artes marciales.

-uwu-

Los gritos y gruñidos eran lo único que se escuchaba en el Dojo.

Ranma estaba realmente frustrado en ese momento, ya que todos los movimientos que intentaba hacer no los podía realizar de forma correcta gracias a las dos bolsas de carne que le colgaban del pecho. Para colmo, estas eran de un tamaño considerable.

-Arghhhh cómo detesto estos pechos.- Golpeaba con fuerza un saco que colgaba del techo.- No entiendo por qué tenían que ser tan grandes, hubiera preferido unos más pequeños como los de Akane.

Dio un golpe más y se lanzó de espaldas al suelo. Siempre que pensaba en algo, por muy trivial que fuera, la jovencita de cabello azulado venía a su mente y lo distraía de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella era la razón principal de su enojo. Ella y su linda sonrisa. Sus lindos ojos. Su pequeña figura de marimacho.

Cada una de sus cualidades lo atraían demasiado desde que la conoció, pero en ese último tiempo había ido en aumento de golpe.

¿Serán las hormonas? Se preguntó. ¿O es que habrá empezado finalmente a madurar? Nah, eso no era posible.

Si fuera un chico maduro ya habría aceptado lo innegable a los ojos de los demás. Le gusta Akane Tendo.

Siempre intentaba negarlo, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil.

¿De qué le serviría aceptarlo? Cualquier intento por acortar distancias con la chica eran interrumpidos por los locos de sus pretendientes, y eso que solo eran prometidos por obligación. Si su relación avanzara a algo más por acuerdo mutuo probablemente los chicos harían lo imposible por no dejarlos si quiera mirarse.

O tal vez, si estuvieran juntos oficialmente los dejarían tranquilos y podrían ser felices juntos.

La segunda opción de Ranma lo tentaba demasiado, era demasiado perfecto como para ser real... Y la única forma de lograrlo era aceptar sus propios sentimientos hacia la chica.

¿Valía la pena correr el riesgo?

Vino a su mente la imagen de Akane sonriendo y sus dudas desaparecieron. Quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a aquella linda sonrisa que lo traía loco.

-Me gusta Akane.- Susurró la pelirroja.

Una ola de emoción lo invadió en el instante en que terminó de pronunciar esas palabras. Vaya que se sentía bien decirlo en voz alta.

-Me gusta Akane. -Repitó ahora más fuerte, incorporándose lentamente.

Bien, lo había hecho, ahora ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Tenía que arriesgarse y lograr que ella se enamorara de él tanto como él lo estaba.

Cortiiiito pero es el primero :3

Esto también está en Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre, y el usuario es exactamente el mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de una visita rápida a la cocina por agua caliente el joven se dirigió a la habitación que en algún momento compartió con su padre (quien ahora dormía junto a Nodoka en un cuarto aparte) ignorando por completo a los Tendo que lo miraban extrañado.

Entusiasmado, buscó un lápiz y una hoja de papel, y luego se sentó sobre su futón.

*****_**Cómo conquistar a Akane***_

_1.-_

Y hasta allí llegó su entusiasmo. ¿Cómo rayos haría para enamorar a la marimacho? Él no sabía absolutamente nada de chicas, NADA, y por esa misma razón estaba en aquella situación, lleno de prometidas por no saber cómo tratar con ellas.

Necesitaba ayuda, pero, ¿A quién conocía que pudiera darle un consejo?

Ryoga no servía, él estaba enamorado de Akane también, no lo iba a ayudar. ¿Mouse? Dudaba que el chico pato le diera un consejo útil, después de todo aún no lograba conquistar a la amazona, y además corría el riesgo de que la vieja se enterara, provocando una pelea enorme. ¿Kuno? **No**. ¿Hiroshi o Daisuke? Pfff, en el tiempo que llevaban siendo amigos, lo único que comentaban sobre Akane eran cosas como: "_Uf amigo, no se cómo vives con semejante belleza y no haces nada" _o "_Si no te la tiras tú me la tiro yo". _Eran unos pervertidos sin remedio, no le iban a dar un consejo serio. Su padre y el señor Tendo quedaban descartados al instante, él aún no comprendía cómo ese par de llorones consiguieron esposa, y el método que usaron dudaba que le fuera a resultar con una chica como Akane. El único hombre que le quedaba era el doctor Tofu, pero él no podía ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra a Kasumi sin causar un desastre.

Parece que solo le quedaba una opción, y realmente no esperaba recurrir a eso: Pedir ayuda a su madre.

No había considerado antes a ninguna de las mujeres que conocía, ya que: o eran unas locas que iban a impedir que se confesara o sus cuñadas que en algún descuido (o por dinero en caso de Nabiki) le iban a contar a Akane, pero él sabía que su madre no encajaba en esas categorías. Por muy poco convencional que fuera en su rol como madre daba muy buenos consejos, y era obvio que no le diría nada a su prometida sobre sus planes.

El problema es que no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle.

Sí, el gran Ranma Saotome tenía verguenza de pedirle consejos de amor a su madre.

Tampoco era tan terrible, ¿Cierto? ¿Cuántos chicos no hablan con sus madres de esos temas? Claro que no todas las madres tienen katanas y le exigen ser a sus hijos cien por ciento hombres rebozantes de masculinidad...

Bueno, el caso es que Ranma estaba tan desesperado por acabar con esa locura que se tragó la verguenza y fue a pedirle ayuda a su madre.

Se dirigió a la cocina y allí la encontró limpiando los platos de la cena junto a Kasumi y Akane. Justo la persona que menos quería encontrar.

No sabía como pedirles a las Tendo que se fuera para hablar a solas, y menos a ELLA. Aún no tenía claro que actitud debía mostrarle a la joven ni que exactamente debía decirle. Para eso mismo iba a hablar con Nodoka, pero no esperaba encontrar a Akane antes de eso. Rayos.

Entró en desesperación, así que decidió dar media vuelta e intentarlo más tarde, tratando de pasar desapercibido. Obviamente eso no ocurrió.

-Ranma, cariño ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Tienes hambre?¿Por qué te saltaste la comida?- Su madre se dio vuelta y al ver el rostro pálido del espanto poniendo una cara de terror se asustó.

Sintió que la mirada de las dos Tendos caían en él, ambas con preocupación. Miró a ambos lados buscando una manera de escapar de la cocina, pero no encontró nada. Bueno, lo único que le quedaba era actuar normal e inventarse algo.

-Tranquila, tranquila, no me pasa nada.- Le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pero Ranma, cariño, es muy extraño que no comas.

-Es que... eh...- Su cerebro no encontraba una buena excusa. -Eh... ¡Tenía tarea! Sí, eso mismo.

-Pero Ranma, hoy no nos dejaron nada.- Akane se sumó a la conversación, mirándolo inquisitivamente. Ella estaba sospechando que ocultaba algo.

-Era una tarea que tenía de antes, se me había olvidado hacerla, y ahora me acordé. Por eso no fui a comer.

-¿Pero no estabas en el dojo? Entraste hace unos minutos ¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo de hacerla?

-¿Ah? -Había olvidado por completo que antes de ir a su habitación estaba golpeando el saco por su frustración, y ahora no se le ocurría nada.

-P-pues... -Intentaba explicarse. -Y-ya tenía una parte lista, y ahora est-taba completando lo que me faltaba...

-Ranma, en el tiempo que llevas viviendo en mi casa nunca te he visto tomar un cuaderno por tu propia voluntad. ¿En serio crees que me voy a creer que tenías algo listo?

¿Tan mala imagen tenía Akane de él? Todo lo que ella había dicho era completamente cierto, pero aún así dolía escucharle decir que lo veía como un irresponsable.

Al no tener ningún argumento para rebatir lo dicho por su prometida miró significativamente a Kasumi, quien hasta el momento no había abierto la boca, con la esperanza de que comprendiera su situación y lo ayudara.

La castaña pareció entender su gesto, y disimuladamente se acercó al montón de platos recién lavados por ellas. Su mano realizó un movimiento imperceptible y tiró uno de ellos al frío suelo de la cocina.

El plato se rompió en muchos pedazos con un ruido ensordecedor. Nodoka y Akane se voltearon inmediatamente para ver qué había pasado, e inmediatamente comenzaron a ayudar a Kasumi a recoger los trozos de cerámica desparramados en el suelo.

Ranma agradeció a Kasumi con la mirada y se escabulló del lugar aprovechando la distracción proporcionada por esta. Le debía mucho, pero sabía que no le iba a pedir ninguna explicación. La mayor de los Tendo sabía cuando una situación no era de su incumbencia y lo respetaba.

En la cocina, aún limpiando el desastre, Kasumi pensó en lo que pasó. Obviamente ella se moría de curiosidad, ya que si el muchacho había llegado al punto de pedirle ayuda a ella para librarse del interrogatorio significaba que escondía algo grande, lo suficiente para no querer la presencia de su hermana y la suya. Ella se había dado cuenta claramente de que deseaba hablar solo con su madre cuando vio la mirada de espanto que le dirigía a Akane y a ella misma. Sonrió levemente. Probablemente sería algo relacionado con Akane. Lo mejor sería esperar a que llegara el momento en que su cuñado se decidiera a actuar para enterarse de qué era.

-uwu-

Bien, eso no había salido como lo esperaba.  
¿Cómo demonios no se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de encontrarse antes con Akane, teniendo en cuenta de que vivían en la misma casa?

Se desparramó en su futón pensando en lo idiota que era. ¿Por qué sus planes nunca resultaban? Estaba frustrado. Dudaba que en alguna otra ocasión lograra volver a reunir el valor suficiente para acercarse a su madre. Probablemente nunca se iba a presentar una ocasión para hablar en privado, al menos no en esa casa, y tampoco en aquella ciudad llena de locos. Nunca iba a lograr su objetivo y Akane terminaría rompiendo el compromiso con él, para luego casarse con un hombre.  
musculoso de dos metros y teniendo con aquel hombre ocho hijos, cinco gatos y tres perros. Bueno, puede que estuviera exagerando, pero sabía que estaba la posibilidad de que ella se hartara de él y la dejara. Por eso había tomado la decisión de conquistarla, porque no quería perderla por su estupidez e indecisión. Tenía que ser valiente y tragarse su orgullo, no podía seguir perdiendo más tiempo.

Miró el techo de la habitación. Demasiados sentimientos por un día, mejor continuaba mañana. Cerró los ojos y empezó a entrar en el mundo del sueño.

No se inmutó cuando a lo lejos escuchó los pasos de su padre al entrar en el cuarto; estaba acostumbrado a que el viejo entrara y sacara algo, para luego ir a la habitación que ahora compartía con su madre. Lo oyó detenerse a su lado y sintió como el hombre se inclinaba para recojer algo.

-¡PERO QUÉ ES ESTO!

El grito de Genma hizo que Ranma se levantara de un salto y se pusiera en posición de alerta. No vio a nadie a su al rededor, no entendía que había hecho a su padre gritar de aquella manera. Miró al hombre y se fijó en el papel que tenía en su mano. Mierda

-Y-yo p-puedo explicarlo... -El joven intentaba idear algo para que su padre olvidara lo que decía en la hoja.

¿Cómo mierda había sido tan descuidado para dejar su lista tirada en el suelo? Cuando había ido a hablar con su madre dejó el papel en su futón, pero con el movimiento se debía haber caído al piso, siendo encontrado ahora por su padre.

-¿TE GUSTA AKANE HIJO?- Gritó el hombre panda con emoción. ¡Por fín su hijo se había decidido! -Tengo que ir a decirle a Tendo, se pondrá muy feliz, y por fín podremos unir las escuelas.- Todo eso lo dijo con un volumen exageradamente alto.

Ranma estaba seguro de que la voz de su padre se escuchaba por toda la casa, y rezaba internamente por que Akane, con lo despistada que era, no lo escuchara. Bueno, también quería lo mismo del resto de los habitantes de la casa. No tenía ánimos de soportar las risas y burlas de su familia.

-Shhh viejo baja la voz, ¿O acaso quieres que mamá se entere de que estabas invadiendo mi habitación? -Dijo desesperado.

-Shhhh no la invoques- El hombre tapó rápidamente la boca de su hijo y lo atrajo hacia él, mientras miraba en todas direcciones asegurándose de que su esposa no estuviera en la habitación.

-¡Hey! Quítame tus manos de encima -Ranma se apartó de un empujón y se sentó en su futón.

Genma lo miró fijamente. -¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué? -Replicó.

-¿Te gusta o no te gusta?

-P-pues...

-Hijo...

-Yo...

-Tranquilízate, soy tu padre y puedo darte muy buenos consejos, tan solo tienes que decirme la verdad.

Ranma lo miró. Bueno, el hombre se tendría que enterar en algún momento, pero esperaba que fuera después de pedirle ayuda a su madre. No quería que saliera con una de sus ideas de casarlo de inmediato con Akane, y para eso quería decirle a su madre antes. Pero ahora no podía dejarlo ahí sin responderle. Si lo hacía, le diría a todos los habitantes de la casa de sus suposiciones y él quedaría en verguenza. Su única opción era decirle.

-Sí -Murmuró, sintiendo como su cara ardía.

El hombre abrió mucho los ojos, mirándolo como si fuera un bicho raro.

-¡Qué tanto me miras viejo!

-¿No es una broma? ¿No estás hechizado? -Le tomó la temperatura a su hijo para ver si se hallaba en sus cabales. Que Ranma aceptara tener sentimientos por la menor de las Tendo era inimaginable, sin embargo ahí estaba, confesándoselo a él, su padre en quien nunca había tenido la confianza suficiente.

-¡Hey suéltame! Estoy perfectamente bien.

-¿Y cómo te diste cuenta de eso?

-No lo sé muy bien... Hoy, durante una pelea con los idiotas esos me di cuenta de que me molesta que nos interrumpan cuando nos acercamos. -Le dijo, recordando lo sucedido en ese día. -Y no sé, solo lo supe.

-¡Ay hijo estoy tan orgulloso de ti! -El hombre panda se lanzó sobre el joven y comenzó a llorar de emoción.

-Argh papá.- Ranma se zafó lo más rápido posible de los brazos del hombre y lo hizo sentarse a su lado.

-¿Y cómo piensas decirle a Akane lo que sientes?

El joven suspiró.- No tengo ni la menor idea, pensaba pedirle ayuda a mamá para eso, pero cuando le fui a preguntar me encontré con Akane y huí.

-Pues era obvio de que te ibas a encontrar con ella, después de todo tu prometida pasa mucho tiempo con Nodoka, hijo.

-¿Y cómo se supone que le vaya a pedir ayuda a mamá entonces? No puedo acercarme a ella y decirle a Akane que se largue.

-¡Yo puedo ayudarte con eso! -Genma miró a su hijo con emoción.

Ranma consideró la oferta del hombre. Si confiaba en el viejo estaba la posibilidad que todo se arruinara. De hecho ni siquiera era una posibilidad, era casi un hecho. Pero necesitaba ayuda urgente, y mientras más tiempo dejara pasar, más cerca estaría el hombre musculoso de dos metros.

-Está bien, confío en ti. Pero si algo sale mal te voy a culpar hasta el final de mis días que mi prometida esté casada con un fisicoculturista.

-¿Ah?

-uwu-

Luego de una larga charla con su padre creando el plan para hablar con su madre a solas Ranma se fue a dormir y, como muchas noches, Akane estaba en sus sueños.

Estaban los dos juntos, sentados en el tejado mirando el cielo. No había nadie más al rededor. Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas.

Akane se volteó a verlo y le sonrió. Él, por supuesto le devolvió el gesto y tomó su mano. La llevó a su regazo y la acarició suavemente con el pulgar.

Ambos dirigieron su vista otra vez al conjunto de estrellas que se alzaban por encima de sus cabezas.

-Oye Akane...

-¿Sí?- Le respondió sin dejar de mirar los astros.

-Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero.

Y ella se acurrucó en su hombro, buscando el calor del hombre que después de tantos años era su esposo.

El sueño que estaba teniendo Ranma se sentía tan real... Y por un minuto casi creyó que de verdad estaba sucediendo, hasta que los gritos del señor Tendo discutiendo con su padre por hacer trampa lo despetaron.

Se incorporó lentamente, medio aturdido, sin estar muy seguro siquiera del momento en que se había ido a dormir.

Se arregló y bajó a tomar desayuno, sorprendiéndose de que aparte de Kasumi y los dos hombres que discutían nadie más estuviera allí.

-Oh, hola Ranma. Hoy parece que te despertaste temprano. -La mayor de las Tendo apareció desde la cocina con su delantal puesto. Se notaba que estaba preparando la comida.

-Entonces todos están... ¿Durmiendo?- Aún estaba algo somnoliento.

-Sí, los fines de semana nunca se levantan muy temprano. De hecho, tu nunca despiertas antes de las 12. ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Tuviste algún problema? -La castaña lo miró con preocupación y duda.

-No, no pasó nada. De hecho, hoy dormí bastante bien.

-¿Tuviste un buen sueño?

Ranma revivió lo que soñó durante la noche y sonrió levemente.

-El mejor sueño que te puedas imaginar.

-uwu-

Ya habían pasado algunas horas del día y el momento del plan había llegado.

Tal como habían acordado, Genma, convertido en panda, se llevó a Akane a rastras para ayudarlo a conseguir agua caliente, ya que supuestamente se les había acabado.

Era una excusa estúpida y sin sentido, ya que si a Akane se le hubiera ocurrido abrir la llave del baño hubiera notado de que salía caliente. Además tenían una tetera, y podían calentar agua cuando quisieran, ya que hace dos días habían recargado el gas.

Pero para que la menor de las Tendo no alcanzara a pensar en todas estas posibilidades se la llevó lo más rápido que sus piernas de panda se lo permitieron.

Y allí estaba su madre, sentada en el sofá frente a él, sola y dispuesta a escucharlo.

-Bueno mamá, yo quería hablar contigo sobre algo.- Empezó tímidamente el chico.

-Es algo relacionado con Akane, ¿Cierto?

-¿Cómo...

-Ayer en la cocina cuando la viste entraste en pánico. Y ahora tu padre la secuestró con una excusa malísima.  
-Le replicó, mirándolo con una expresión de superioridad. -Las mujeres nos fijamos en muchas cosas cariño.

-Tienes razón. Necesito hablar contigo de ella.

-¿Si?

-Más que hablar, necesito ayuda.

-Ayuda de qué tipo...

-Em... -Ranma se revolvió incómodo en el sofá. -Ayuda para conquistarla.

-OH HIJO. -Nodoka se puso de pie y se lanzó a abrazar a su hijo con emoción. -Ranma eres cada vez más hombre, estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

-Je he, sí, gracias..

-Bueno, eso no es difícil. Solo necesito saber qué cosas le gustan y podré ayudarte con eso.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias mamá!

-De nada querido. Bueno, lo más importante para ayudarte es saber qué piensas de ella.

-De ella como...

-Como persona.

-Bueno... -Ranma empezó a revivir cada uno de los momentos que pasó con su prometida, cada mirada, cada gesto. Y luego comenzô a hablar.

-Ella es una marimacho fea y plana que le gusta maltratarme físicamente y aprovecha cada oportunidad que presenta para llamarme pervertido. Es bruta, torpe, y cocina fatal. Pero eso nada de lo que he dicho me molesta en realidad. -Tomó una pausa. -Es una de las personas más amables que conozco, siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a otros cuando lo necesitan, sin importar cuánto mal le puedan haber causado. Tiene una sonrisa bonita. -Se sonrojó furiosamente. -Me gusta mucho esa sonrisa. Y también es muy fuerte. Tal vez no la persona más fuerte del mundo, pero es capaz de defenderse sola.

Su madre observó como el rostro de Ranma al hablar además de ponerse más rojo a medida que continuaba también tenía una expresión que no había visto nunca. Una en la que demostraba lo mucho que quería a la chica de la que hablaba.

-También es una llorona sentimental, pero tampoco me molesta. Lo único malo es que la mayoría de las veces es mi culpa que esté así...

-Tranquilo hijo, eso va a cambiar. Ya sé como ayudarte.

-¿En serio? -Ranma la miró con alegría. Su madre lo iba a ayudar. Por fín estaría con su prometida y tendría la posibilidad de que todo lo que había soñado se hiciera realidad.

-Sí. Te ayudaré a enamorarla.

_**Sorryyyyyy por no actualizar en tanto tiempo. Siendo sincera, yo pensé que esto ya lo había publicado pero resulta que no...**_

_**Ups ?**_

_**Y bueeeeeno espero continuar la historia la próxima semana, si es que me alcanza el tiempo. Ya saben, pruebas, trabajos, informes cofcofeldehistoriayeldetecnologíaporlashitconyyvalehayquehacerloscofcof.**_

_**Bye muggles! 3**_

_**PD: Para la gente de fanfiction, tuve un problema al publicar el episodio ayer, ahora sí lo arreglé.**_


End file.
